


AMONG US HEADCANNON class 1-A

by sugaraddict565



Series: Among Us CLASS 1-A [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Eri, Among Us, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Based on an Among Us Game, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), F/M, Headcanon, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Blue (Among Us), Impostor Lime (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), Impostor Yellow (Among Us), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Two Impostors (Among Us), just for fun, subtle relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaraddict565/pseuds/sugaraddict565
Summary: Class 1-A among us headcannons. How they would each act while playing
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki
Series: Among Us CLASS 1-A [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966351
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. Class 1-A

Deku:

  * code name: broccoli boi
  * Always green w the sprout over his head
  * tries to investigate but is too gullible and ends up believing everyone's excuses
  * likes to do tasks 
  * tries to not seem sus but ultimately fails
  * feels like he’s being followed
  * bad at being imposter cuz he rambles too much in the chat when asked where he was



Iida:

  * code name: Iida
  * completes all his task as fast as possible
  * loves multi part tasks
  * is always getting trapped in rooms w imposter 
  * dies early
  * is bad at being imposter cuz he can’t lie



Uraraka:

  * code name: spacegirl
  * always has flower and is pink, white, or brown
  * likes to travel w a buddy
  * is really good at being impostor
  * everyone thinks she’s innocent 
  * except bakugo cuz she always kills him to make him mad



Tsuyu

  * codename: mynameisTSU
  * lime green 
  * is a really good detective 
  * gets all her task done quick
  * usually sticks w uraraka
  * okay at imposter but gives up when ppl ask her where she was



Todoroki

  * codename: Player
  * doesnt care about his look
  * is confused and just tries to follow the arrows
  * always runs w the map up so he doesn’t see ppl or bodies
  * terrible imposter
  * ”why is my name red”
  * after he dies he asks how to go through the vents like Mina and gets yelled at



Bakugo

  * code name: DIEEEEEEE
  * always orange and screams at anyone who try’s to take it from him
  * gets angry when ppl kill him especially uraraka cuz she smiles at him
  * always kills deku first when he’s the imposter 
  * even in front of people then says “worth it”
  * yells at everyone in the chat when they skip voting or vote for him
  * starts fights in the chat and gets banned
  * not great at imposter bc he always smiles when he kills someone 



Kirishima

  * code name: manlyy man
  * always red 
  * saw it’s unmanly when people die, even if he kills them
  * tells ppl he will avenge their deaths
  * tries to follow bakugo but loses him
  * is good at imposter, great liar



Mina:

  * code name: pink BIH
  * always pink, fights w uraraka for it
  * talks a lot in the chat
  * doesnt like to complete tasks so she just looks for bodies
  * loves to vent and kill ppl when they r doing tasks
  * pretty good at imposter but gets a lil too excited 



Kaminari

  * code name: BuzzKILL
  * always yellow w the dum post it note (jirou put it there one time and he never took it off)
  * is the ultimate troll
  * first to ask where
  * self reports all the time
  * locks himself in rooms
  * accidentally kills in front of others 
  * sometimes calls meetings just to talk
  * thinks he’s good at imposter but is terrible



Sero

  * codename: impasta
  * tries to steals other people’s colors to make them mad, especially bakugo
  * forgets there are tasks just runs around following ppl
  * lots of sabotages
  * really good at faking excuses and tasks
  * really good at imposter, sneaky



Jirou 

  * code name: getPUNKed
  * usually purple w bat wings
  * ”yellow just killed brown in front of me”
  * hates two part tasks
  * is sus of everyone
  * is a great liar cuz she has a poker face
  * blames other people after she kills a body
  * vents like pro true gamer girl
  * prob best at being imposter



Momo 

  * codename: Yaomomo
  * likes to be red with a cherry hat
  * likes doing the tasks
  * spend most time in security bc i makes the most sense
  * had trouble voting bc doesn’t want to be wrong
  * pretty good detective
  * okay at imposter but doesn’t kill very many ppl just runs around completing fake tasks



Tokoyami

  * codename: darkness
  * always black with the beak and hat
  * never talks in the chat except to defend himself
  * so he usually doesn’t report bodies when he finds them 
  * makes him look guilty
  * secretly loves being imposter
  * doesn’t care as much when he’s a crew mate 
  * is pretty good at imposter but a bad crew mate 
  * is always voted guilty when he’s not



Shoji

  * codename: wear a mask 
  * doesn’t care about appearance
  * doesn’t like to be imposter but tries his best
  * very quiet and oftener just assumed innocent
  * takes the game very seriously 
  * okay at imposter but usually doesn’t kill fast enough



Koda

  * codename: animal lover
  * doesnt care about color but has cat ears
  * loves being a crew mate and watching his classmates argue in the chat
  * but HATES BEING IMPOSTER 
  * he wants to quit but doesn’t 
  * ends up not killing anyone and loses
  * too sweet never a suspect



Mineta

  * codename: daddy
  * tries to be purple but loses to jirou
  * tries to follow the girls around 
  * usually gets killed by one of the girls and rants about how unfair it is 
  * actually good at guessing who the imposter is but ppl don’t listen
  * is okay at imposter but only tries to kill guys “to take out the competition” so is sus



Oijiro

  * codename: fluffy
  * wears bear ears
  * is really interested in admin
  * really good at tasks
  * tries to run from everyone to avoid dying
  * believed everyone self reports making them guilty
  * except hagakure he always believes her



Hagakure

  * codename: bitch where
  * likes to be white w pink flamingo hat
  * gets caught fleeing the scene
  * forgets the cameras are on when she kills in hallways
  * haunts whoever kills her
  * okay at imposter 



Aoyama

  * codename: lookatme
  * likes to be cyan cuz it’s bright and a party hat to Stand out
  * doesn’t really care about the game but likes to dress his character up
  * leaves game if he’s the imposter
  * follows ppl around to try to get them to notice him
  * ppl think he’s sus



Sato

  * codename: sugar bear hair
  * always wears the chef hat
  * feels bad when they vote out an innocent player
  * gets nervous when he’s the imposter
  * doesnt know how to use vents 
  * likes to sabatoge then looks like he’s helping




	2. Chapter 2

This is a scenario where the Eri wanted to play, so the teachers and some students decided to play also:

Aizawa:

  * code name: erase ur head
  * black with goggles on
  * says he only plays for Eri, but actually enjoys playing
  * cusses under his breath when he dies
  * does his tasks fast
  * Walks with Eri, except when he's the imposter
  * when he's imposter he likes to hide in electrical, kills, then sabotages oxygen
  * is a good imposter, but never kills Eri 



Eri:

  * code name: Eri 
  * usually white with a cherry hat
  * likes playing with the teachers and students like Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, and Deku
  * is slow to complete her tasks because she doesn't know where to go
  * Is really bad at being imposter
  * she kills in front of other people but they never say anything 
  * is always happy when she wins



Present Mic:

  * code name: LETS KILL IT
  * usually yellow with goggles
  * loves playing as a crewmate and calling everyone sus
  * but he hates how long it takes him to type in the chat so he yells it at his phone
  * starts fights in the chat and gets banned from rooms
  * is always talking in the chat, except when he's imposter which is his obvious tell



Midnight:

  * codename: miss mystery
  * goes for royal blue with devil horns
  * usually tries to help Eri when they play, but Eri ends up killing her
  * Isn't very interested in playing, but thinks its fun to find the killer and watch them suffer when she interrogates them
  * she's a good detective and hates being imposter
  * not a great imposter, just stays in the vents the whole time




	3. UPDATE

Hi GUYS!

Quick update. I just started actually writing a story with this prompt. If you want to check it out I've posted the first chapter on my page and added it to this collection. It's written from Bakugou's POV because I honestly thought that it would be the funniest to hear his thoughts throughout the game. Anyways I hope you read it and are reading this! THANKS!

**Author's Note:**

> should i write an actual story about them playing?
> 
> edit: After some kind comments and my own curiosity, I've decided I do want to write an actual story of them playing so look for that shortly. I probably won't write it attached to this one, but I'll put it on my account and probably make a new chapter here to tell you all when the story is up. I hope that works well for the bookmarks and subscriptions I've received. Thanks!


End file.
